Sweet Dreams Peter and Olivia
by jclw95
Summary: Just some Polivia fluff I came up with in a moment of sudden creativity. Olivia has nightmares about Peter and the rest is in the story... One shot


**Sweet Dreams Peter and Olivia**

**Situated somewhere by season 2, no glimmers and stuff. Just some Polivia fluff I had the idea of doing... Feedback is welcome :)**

Olivia woke up gasping and looked at her alarm clock. 2 am it said. She didn't want to believe her nightmare. It was just like the first one she had because of Nick Lane, except for the most important fact. She had killed Peter Bishop.

"God no, let it just be a nightmare", she thought while her heartbeat raced and she putted on the first clothes she found.

Walter was in New York so Peter was home alone, which only seemed to worry her more. She'd tried calling but there was no answer.

She made her way the faster she could to the Bishops' place. She needed Peter to be alive so much. What would Walter do without him? What would she do without him? All this time having him around made her feel something towards him. Something that maybe she was afraid to admit to herself.

She got to the place and rang the doorbell. Every minute that passed only raised her fear. Then, the moment she was ready to pick the lock she heard footsteps.

"Let it be him", she thought biting her lip.

She couldn't describe her happiness when she saw a sleepy Peter Bishop open the door, his hair messy from lying in bed and his eyes had the photophobia of a person who just woke up.

"Peter, thank God", she said suddenly hugging the sleepy form in front of her.

"Olivia", he said in a confused tone.

She stepped back to look at him.

"Peter, I was so worried!", she said.

"'Livia, what happened? It's 2 am", he said, not in an angry tone, sweet actually.

Usually Olivia didn't let her feelings show, but she'd been so afraid she ended up tearing.

"Hey Olivia, you're tearing, something's really wrong", he said, pulling her against him as she threatened to cry, stroking her hair, "You can cry".

Great, now she was not only exposing her feelings, she was breaking down, not only in front of Peter, but against him.

He'd never seen Olivia like this, so something must have been really wrong. He held her, letting her stay like this as long as she wanted.

"Is… Rachel alright? Is this about your stepfather?", he asked, his voice loaded with concern.

Olivia sniffed and got her head up from Peter, taking a step back. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"No, Rachel's alright", she said. "And my stepfather didn't show up".

"I see… Come on, let's take a seat, then you can tell me all that happened", he said sweetly.

They sat down in the couch.

"Peter… Remember those nightmares I had because of Nick Lane?", asked Olivia.

Peter nodded, his eyes encouraging her to go on.

"Well, I had a similar one today, and though it was highly improbable that it was the same thing, I came", said Olivia.

"I'm sorry for asking, but I need to know what's bothering you so much… What happened in the nightmare?",asked Peter.

"It was just like the first nightmare I had because of Nick Lane but… But I killed _you__"__,_she said, sobbing.

"Oh, said Peter.

"I-I'm sorry to wake you up at 2 am, but I had to see if you were okay. After you didn't answer my phone call I just had to come here", she said.

"Hey, don't mind it okay? It was an extreme situation and I'm used to Walter. Believe me, it's nothing", he said. "Oh, I'm sorry for the not picking up the phone thing, I thought it was Walter calling again for like the fifth time".

"What if it happens again?", said Olivia, fear showing in her eyes.

"Well… You can stay here if you'd like… That way you'll know I'm alive and breathing, no caffeine pills needed", he said with a smile.

She considered the offer.

"Well, I guess that'll be way better than having almost panic attacks", she said.

"Great then", he said, "I mean, okay", he blushed.

His blush made her chuckle.

"Do you want something? Some tea, anything?", he asked her.

"No, I'm good, thanks", she said.

"Okay then", he said.

Peter made his way up the stairs to make the bed at the guest room for Olivia. She accompanied him upstairs. She leaned in the doorframe as she watched him grab some blankets for her. The simple sight of him made her feel much better. Being held by him made her feel at home, safe even. What was he _doing_ to her? Who was she fooling? Was she falling for Peter? It was not like she didn't know the answers to those questions, but she just felt the walls she built around herself all this time they were partners were tumbling down. But Peter probably didn't think the same anyway.

"Let me help you", she said getting by his side, helping him put the blankets in the bed.  
>"Don't worry Olivia, I've got it under control", he said with a smile.<p>

She helped him put the blankets in the guest bed. Peter yawned and she did too, realizing how exhausted she was.

"Hum… Did you bring something to sleep in?", he asked noticing her clothes.

"Uh… No", she said, she hadn't thought of that.

"Well, that can be fixed", he said, "Be right back".

He disappeared in the hallway and soon came back with a sweatshirt in his hands.

"I figured it'd be way more comfy than what you're wearing now", he said,

"You're probably right", she said chuckling.

She took the sweatshirt from his hands, gently brushing her fingers in his as she did so. She felt a wave of warmth from the gentle touch, feeling she was blushing. Hoping he wouldn't notice Olivia made her way to the bathroom to change.

Back to the room she could feel Peter's surprise seeing her in his sweatshirt, she could sense it was a good surprise though, it made her smile. He gestured to her to lay down.

"I'll turn the lights off for you", he said sweetly.

She made her way to the bed and pulled her covers up, falling asleep soon after she did it and Peter turned off the lights.

Sleepy Peter watched her sleep for a while, the street light making her peaceful face shine. She was beautiful when she was asleep, he thought. Reluctantly he made his way to his bedroom, falling asleep as soon as he hit his bed. But Peter's sleep didn't last long.

A little while after falling asleep Peter was woken up by screams coming from the guest bedroom. He got up the faster he could.

"Olivia!", he said.

He shook her awake.

"Olivia, it's alright, it's just a nightmare", he said.

"Peter…", she said.

"It's okay, I'm here", he said holding her hand.

"Peter… Don't leave… Please", she said begging.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere", he said.

Olivia shifted so she was on the other side of the bed so Peter could get in.

"Shhh, I'm here with you now, you can sleep", he said sweetly planting a kiss to the top of her head.

She buried her head in his chest and inhaled deeply, suddenly feeling calm taking over. She closed her eyes and he stroked her hair until he heard the slow breathing indicating she was sleeping. He considered getting up, but the thought was soon forgotten as he watched the beautiful woman by her side. Suddenly, his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

On that night, Olivia didn't have nightmares anymore.

Walter Bishop entered their place on the next morning, early as he always was. He tried not to make much noise and went happily to drop his bag on his room. He stopped by at Peter's room to see if his son was sleeping, not seeing anyone he noticed the guest bedroom's door closed. He slowly opened the door to find an asleep Peter holding a sleeping Olivia, both slept peacefully, but Walter noticed, fully clothed. Whatever happened that night he wasn't home made him really happy.

"Finally", he thought.

"Sweet dreams Peter and Olivia", he said in a low tone not to wake them up.

Then left for downstairs with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
